Magus Dallas
Magus Dallas ("Yamato-jin": ''メイガス=ダレス, "Dipanian":' волшебник Даллас)'' is the Guardian Bakugan of Mira. He is formerly a Mechtanium Surge-type of Bakugan (with BakuNano and Mechtogan) but he is re-modelled to resemble a BakuTech Bakugan. His BakuTech name is Magus Dallas Gi (Meigasu) Daresu. Appearance 'Ball Form' Dallas appears similar to a Matryoshka Doll, a traditional Russian wooden toy. His ornate cloak is his most defining feature along with his short chocolate brown hair and blue eyes that resembles drop candies. He also wears a hoodie similar to Preyas and Elfin in their ball forms. 'Bakugan Form' Dallas is perhaps the most human-looking of all the Bakugan in their actual released forms although Dallas is moreover a vampire resistant to the sun's light due to being a Haos Attribute Bakugan. His job class is classified as a Black Mage though a more appropriate description would be that he is a "Grammaton Cleric" due to his unique style of combining Light magic spells with Gun-Fu and Parkour. As for his physical appearance; he appears as an ethereally beautiful man garbed in exquisite black and gold long sleeved vestments fitting the Visual Kei style. Underneath his vestment is a long sleeved green jacket that exposes his collar bone, complimenting this by wearing a silver-chained necklace and a black choker. The innermost layer of his clothing is a skintight maroon undershirt. He keeps an arsenal of guns in his hammerspace cloak and his favorite pair of berettas are kept in his long sleeves. He also wears black pants that is cut half way by his knee-high boots. Although a traceur, his boots have heels made of gold though this does not hamper his mobility at all. He wears this to match the look of his ornate vestment. {C} {C}He uses his Black choker to maintain a very youthful voice despite appearing as a grown man. It is because Dallas is afraid of sounding like a typical Biseinen (grown-up Bishounen) that have low, deep, sensual or seductive voice. He fully understands that it's important for a sorcerer to be able to chant their magic spells clearly and in sync with their auditory senses. After all, a failed spell could cause him his nautral good looks. His voice would revert to it's true deeper tone once the choker is removed but no one has heard of Dallas' true voice or, rather, had lived to describe it. 'Human Form' Like many Bakugan, Dallas can disguise himself as a human. He has two forms: Ben Ten Form: 'Dallas appears as a fifteen-year-old young brawler wearing predominant black and charcoal grey clothing, save for the yellow-colored rubber shoes. He equips a New Vestroia Gauntlet by his left arm. He does not wear his choker in this form because he naturally sounds like a teenager. '''King's Blade Form: '''While Dallas' true Bakugan form barely showed any skin at all (only an exposed collarbone); his King's Blade form embodies the greatest fetish of a woman that appeciates aesthetics - a beautiful young man wearing revealing clothes. He wears a white sleeveless jacket over a midriff-exposing net shirt and low-rise black leather pants. He compliments the look by wearing white-fingered black elbow-high gloves and ankle-high high-heeled black leather boots. He maintains his choker and necklace as well in this form. 'Personality ' Dallas detests fighting but if provoked, he can blow opponents to kingdom come. Rather than brawling, he prefers to just sit back and watch television, listen to music or play video games while chowing down a bowl of Konpeito. He likes shows about shape shifters such as Ben Ten and Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate (These series having influenced his human disguises). He highly detests anything that ruins an established legend like vampires that are supposed to be Baroque-sporting seducers (because he himself is a Visual Kei-clad undead) and not anything else that is out of the ludicrous modern world. He is often narcissistic and concerned about his appearance but even so, he is unselfish and unwavering. He is also a pro at portable fighting games such as Dissidia 012 (main: Cecil) and Tekken 6 (main: Sergei). He can easily defeat Feral Chaos and Azazel in the most difficult levels even with his eyes closed. His preferred music genres are mainly Rock with the sub-genres of Visual Kei, J-Rock, Glam rock, Progressive and Anarchy. 'Character Stats He is a Trick and Technique type BakuTech equipped with two "Magus" Gold Metal Crosses. In his Aura form, they manifest as two beretta handguns. Dallas notably fights in the style of Gun-Kata mixed with Parkour and Rune Magick. The Crosses/Berettas also have special properties. They halve damage received from Haos Attribute attacks and nullifies Damage from Darkus Attribute attacks (hence Dio Sivac and Munikis are useless against him). Innate Abilities *Teleportation to short or long distances (Lost Magick "Teleportation") *Able to interpret visions and dreams (Onomancy) *Able to shapeshift into human size wherein he has two forms: **"King's Blade Form" wherein he appears as an adult male. This is his more apparent "True Form" **"Ben Ten Form" wherein he appears as an adolescent complete with a Brawling Gauntlet. Bakugan Brawl Abilities Haos Attribute {C}1. Meikyo Shisui [明鏡止水 (Crystal Clear Mind)] +500 Gs to self, -500 Gs to opponent 2. Shinra Banshou [森羅万象 (All of Nature)] -500 Gs to opponent 3. Kachou Fugetsu [花鳥風月 (Beauty of Nature)] Reverse an opponent's augmentation. 4. Kanzen Muketsu [完全無欠 (Absolute Perfection)] Double G Power if against a Darkus Bakugan. 5. Kennin Fubatsu [堅忍不抜 (Fortitude)] Halve an opponent's current G Power in exchange for 500 Gs of power. 6. Ikki Tousen [一騎当千 (Strength of Thousand)] +1000 Gs for every Bakugan that the opponent is using 7. Hyakusen Renma [百戦錬磨 (Gain Experience)] -1000 Gs to the opponent for every Bakugan used 8. Munen Musou [無念無想 (Banish Distraction)] Remove an opponent's ability from play (disable the opponent from using that one ability for the rest of the brawl). 9. Junshin Muku [純真無垢 (Return to Innocence)] Disable an opponent's ability. 10. Haran Banjou [波瀾万丈 (Stormy)] In exchange for 500 Gs of power, decrease the opponent's G Power by 100 Gs for every turn. Anti-God Gunblade "Kamiya no Miko" A God Moder is defined as a Bakugan and Brawler that violates the terms of their own existence in an overly excessive and annoying manner. This is when the opposing Brawler has no way to win because of an excessive display of force by the opposing brawler - this display of force, on the other hand, is very ridiculous in sensible roleplaying means. If Dallas is pitted against a God Moding Bakugan, Dallas will activate his Anti-God Gunblade and undergo a so-called Anti-God Mode. His Anti-God Mode works similarly to the Game of the Generals: *The General (God Moder) can defeat everyone but the Spy (Anti-God Moder) *The Spy can only be defeated by the Private (Normal Moder). Undergoing Anti-God Mode means immunity to God Moders' powers but will render you powerless against Normal Moders. *The Private can be defeated by everyone else. Dallas summarizes the power of the Gunblade with his quote "The price to pay to defeat a God...is to be slain by a mere mortal." The Gunblade/Anti-God Mode cannot be deactivated by the God Moder as there is no way for a God to go around the punishing power of the Gunblade. Similarly, once a General meets a Spy, the General is doomed to die. "Kamiya no Miko" abilities Kamiya no Miko's abilities are (mostly) named after the instant kill weapons of the Valkyrie Profile series. Each ability can destroy a God Moder of a certain attribute in one hit ("Death" Sub-attribute). *Kusanagi - Haos / Death. Also work on Holy element. *Gram - Darkus / Death. Also work on Darkness element. *Glare - Subterra / Death. Also work on Poison element. *Nefarious - Aquos / Death. Also work on Ice element. *Grimrist - Ventus / Death. Also work on Thunder element *Infernas - Pyrus / Death. Also work on Fire element. *Laevanteinn - Clear / Death In order to execute God Moders whose attribute do not fall under the above, Dallas must use the combination of all seven abilities and it takes up a lot of energy to do so. 'Triad Armor Pieces' *TAP-050, Light Frame Armor *TAP-115, Dallas Torso *TAP-219, Light Spear *TAP-310, Haos Core Quotes *"Welcome, I am honored to receive even a Goddess of Fools." *"Yet another loathsome dog that found thyself lost in the mists of time!" *"As usual, your methods are sublime." *"No pain, no gain!" *''"Poka zhiva ya mogu starat'sya na letu ne upast', Ne razuchit'sya mechtat'...lyubit'..."'' (Quoting Inner Universe by Origa) ' *"Prijatnovo appetita!"'' *''"Sčastlivovo puti!"'' *''"Prastite...'' (laughs)" *''"Xotite potancevat?"'' *''"Do svidanija..." '' *''"V tikhom omute cherti vodiatsia." '' *''"Avos' da kak-nubud' do dobra ne dovedut."'' *''"Bednomu sobrat'sya - tol'ko podpoyasat'sya."'' *''"Beshenoy sobake sem' vyorst ne kryuk." '' *''"Bog dal, bog i vzyal." '' *''"Budet i na nashey ulitse prazdnik." '' *''"Byla ne byla."'' *''"Volk v ovech'yey shkurye..." '' *''"Vor u vora dubinku ukral." '' *''"Vremya — luchshiy doktor."'' '''Etymology - The Kanji character for "Magus" 萓 (Gi) means Lily Gi (or "G") could also refer to someone whom Dallas is believed to bear an uncanny resemblance with. - Dallas is a unisex name of Celtic origins which can either be a given name or a family name. Dallas literally means Waterfall Dwelling (Dol'gwas) in Celtic and when directly translated in Japanese, it is coincidentially written as Bakugan [瀑龕] (Baku = Waterfall, Gan = Dwelling). 'Trivia' - He is a Haos attribute despite that his color scheme is similar to a Darkus (in Gundalian Invaders). He shares the same "Black predominant color scheme" as Haos Gigan Taures. - Dallas is also based around a character from the Valkyrie Profile series and as such, he shares the looks and exact same voice as the said character. His 1800Gs base power is not random. It's a 10th of his Life Force (18000 HP) in VP Lenneth. Gallery Haos_Dallas2.jpg|Haos Dallas' former Mechtanium Surge-esque form Dallas_KingsBladeForm.jpg|Dallas' "King's Blade" Human Disguise Dallas_BenTenForm.jpg|Dallas' "Ben Ten" Human Disguise Magus_Cross.jpg|Magus Cross Part Tap115.jpg|Tap-115 Dallas Torso Tap219.jpg|Tap-219 Light Spear Tap310.jpg|TAP-310 Haos Core Tap050.jpg|TAP-050 Light Frame Armor Nova_Dallas.png|Dallas equipped with Pyrus Crisis Core Magus_Dallas_Closed.png|Magus Dallas closed NP 02.jpg|Hollow Dallas Soul_Calibur_V_Dallas01.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Anti-God Moders Category:Keith Strife Category:Bakugan Category:Anti-God Moders Category:Keith Strife Category:Team Einferia